


"It's Just How He Is."

by HolmesianDeduction (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flash fiction prompt for Greg Lestrade/Molly Hooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's Just How He Is."

             ”Molly,” Greg Lestrade jogged down the steps after the pathologist, stopping only when she turned, her features set in an unusually resolute expression, “You forgot your coat.”  As she allowed him to slip the coat over her shoulders, he added quietly, “Look, I’m sorry about Sherlock.  He’s…”  He paused, unable to find the words.

             ”He’s Sherlock.”  She finished, a small, rueful smile twitching one corner of her mouth.  ”It’s how he is.”


End file.
